vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shielder
|-|Mash= |-|Shielder= |-|Ortenaus= Summary Shielder is a Demi-Servant working with Chaldea during the events of the Grand Orders. Her true name is Mash Kyrielight, a genetically engineered magus secretly created by Chaldea as a prime vessel for the soul of a Heroic Spirit. She is fused with the Servant Galahad, one of the Knights of the Round Table and the son of Lancelot. He was the only Knight of the Round Table to reach the Holy Grail. After the experiment to summon a Heroic Spirit into Mash's body was declared a failure, she was left in the care of Chaldea, with Galahad remaining dormant inside her as to avoid causing her any harm. However, due to the unnatural circumstances of her creation, she has an incredibly short lifespan that tops out at eighteen years. Galahad awakens inside her and she becomes a complete Demi-Servant with the beginning of the Grand Orders, awakening with her powers in the ruins of Fuyuki City and coming to serve as Ritsuka Fujimaru's first and main Servant throughout the conflict. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Mash/Mashu/Matthew Kyrielight/Kyrlielite, Shielder Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: 16–18 years old Gender: Female Classification: Designer Baby, Shielder-class Demi-Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can raise her own defensive power and that of her allies, as well as her own strength via Bunker Bolt), Time Manipulation (Can temporarily displace herself or an ally out of the time axis to avoid attacks), Attack Reflection with Lord Chaldeas and Lord Camelot, Can continue to fight even with mortal injuries, Limited Power Nullification, Animal Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (While she is more focused on defense, she should be somewhat comparable to Archer, and she fought against Li Shuwen, Medusa, Alter, and Cú Chulainn Alter on separate occasions throughout the events of the Grand Orders. Defeated both the Berserker and Saber versions of Lancelot on separate occasions and took on the latter single-handedly during Camelot. Defeated a weakened Demon God in single combat). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants, such as Saber. Kept up with Lancelot). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Fought against and presumably traded blows with Lancelot and a weakened Demon God, and has fought numerous other beings like Saber Alter and her Lancer counterpart as well as Cú Chulainn Alter), much higher with Mana Defense (With enough mana, she would supposedly be able to defend an entire country from attack). Continent level with Lord Chaldeas (Tanked Cú Chulainn's Wicker Man without a scratch and blocked a direct Excalibur Morgan blast. Was also able to defend against a Grail boosted Atilla's Teardrop Photon Ray, which is this strong, albeit she needed help from Boudica's Chariot to do so). At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ with Mold Camelot (Able to take bloodlusted electricity bolt from Ivan who is comparable to Zeus). Multiverse level+ with Lord Camelot (Completely nullified Beast I's Ars Almadel Salomonis and while Mash died due to the sheer heat of the attack, her shield remained unscathed). Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Mash can fight on even with grievous injuries. Even as her body was failing, she was able to utilize Lord Camelot to nullify Ars Almadel Salomonis. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her shield, Lord Camelot. Intelligence: Mash was kept sheltered and indoors at all times, causing her to marvel at the outside world. Despite this, she is knowledgeable of magecraft and the Grand Order system. As Shielder she gains Galahad's close combat expertise and shield-wielding expertise and slowly gains access to Galahad's Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms as well. However, she doesn't always think things through, as she tried to speak to the French soldiers in English during the Hundred Years War Singularity, causing the French soldiers to instantly assume her to be an enemy and attack. Weaknesses: Mash is inexperienced and initially does not know how to use her true Noble Phantasm until the Camelot singularity. At first, she only has a maximum lifespan of 18 years and use of her Servant abilities brings her expiration date closer, but she gains a human lifespan after she is resurrected by Cath Palug. Her shield and Lord Camelot do not provide Mash herself with complete protection against residual effects like heat, rendering her vulnerable to them even if she nullifies the rest of the attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms LordChaldeas.gif|Lord Chaldeas blocking Excalibur Morgan LordChaldeasFirstOrder.gif|Lord Chaldeas reflecting Excalibur Morgan in First Order FGOA_Lord_Chaldeas.gif|Arcade version of Lord Chaldeas LordCamelot.gif|Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia Mold_Camelot.gif|Mold Camelot: Now, a Fragile Fortress of Distant Utopia Lord Chaldeas: Virtual Noble Phantasm Pseudo-Deployment/Foundation of Anthropic Principle: A weaker variation of Mash's true Noble Phantasm, Lord Camelot, instinctively used by her without an understanding of the Heroic Spirit she's been fused with, Galahad. When used, it expands forwards as a protective barrier that allows Mash to protect herself and her allies from any frontal attacks. Despite its low rank due to the false name it is invoked with, it is nonetheless capable of fully blocking Noble Phantasms such as Wicker Man and a direct attack from Excalibur Morgan, and even reflecting the latter back at Saber Alter in First Order. Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia: Mash's true Noble Phantasm, the shield of Galahad. It is the embodiment of the Knights of the Round Table sitting within the white walls of Camelot, employing them as an incredibly durable conceptual shield. Its strength is proportionate to Mash's willpower, allowing her to completely nullify Ars Almadel Salomonis without her shield being damaged in the slightest, though the heat of the attack vaporized her. Mold Camelot: Now, a Fragile Fortress of Distant Utopia: Mash's current Noble Phantasm following Galahad's refusal to help her and Chaldea anymore to fight. Through the use of the Ortenaus made to help Demi-Servants to use their powers, Mash is able to use her powers as Shielder again including the use of her Noble Phantasm. However the Noble Phantasm is degraded in rank and appears distorted than that of what it used to be in its proper form, causing it to be less powerful as a result. Nonetheless, it serves as a powerful defense Noble Phantasm able to block attacks on the level of Divine Spirits. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Mash's A-rank Magic Resistance makes her untouchable to modern magi and allows only the most powerful and oldest spells from the Age of Gods to even affect her. She can also shrug off magical effects such as Mind Manipulation, Petrification, and Spatial Manipulation with ease. Possession Inheritance: A unique skill Mash possesses due to her status as a Demi-Servant, having inherited it from Galahad. In Mash's case, this takes the form of "Mana Defense", allowing her to convert her magical power into defensive power. With enough magical energy, she would be able to defend an entire country from attack with this skill. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Due to being fused with Galahad, a Knight of the Round Table, Mash can flawlessly ride animals and drive vehicles that have been properly trained or adjusted. Self-Field Defense: A skill inherent to the Shielder-class, it allows Mash to raise her defense proportional to the number of allies she's defending. However, she herself is not included, and her field of influence is centered on her. Personal Skills Obscurant Wall of Chalk: A skill that temporarily displaces the user or the target outside of the time axis for an instant to completely dodge enemy attacks upon activation. Working similarly to Avalon, it would also have been able to dodge higher-dimensional attacks if it were ranked higher. Shield of Rousing Revolution: A skill formed from Mash's stern resolve to protect her comrades, which allows her to draw enemy attacks in towards her shield, on top of raising her defensive power. Transient Wall of Snowflakes: A skill that allows Mash to convert her mental strength and willpower into physical defense, applying a defensive enchantment to her and her allies. Gallery Mash FGO.png|Mash in Fate/Grand Order Mash FGO3.png|Mash's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Mash FGO4.png|Mash's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Mash Ortenaus.png|Mash in Ortenaus Mash Winter.png|Mash's winter wear in Fate/Grand Order Shielder Riyo.png|Mash as drawn by Riyo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Knights Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 6 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users